The Way Feelings Change
by Mack2theMax
Summary: Set before LYKY. Zach is working with his mother to destroy Cammie. Will Zach quit trying to prove himslef to his mother and recognize his feelings for Cammie?
1. My Mission

This is my first Fanfic. I love Gallagher Girls and I had an idea for a story so i decided to take a shot at it. Hope you like it!

**Gallagher Girls and all the charachters in this story belong to Ally Carter**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zach POV

I was back again. With my mother. I had always said I wouldn't be like her. I wouldn't do the things she did. Yet here I was waiting for her to tell me what she wanted to do. I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in. She had the decency to meet her son instead of just sending one of her followers. Soon I saw her smiling as if she was the kindest person in the world. _Yeah right. _I thought to myself.

She walked up to me like any mother would to her son. She pulled me in for a hug. Which a pulled myself out of.

"Zachary id the any way to treat your mother?" Those were the first words she said to me.

"Just tell me what you want me to do so I can leave" It was the only reason I was here anyways.

She just smirked at me and walked away an indication to follow her. We walked for about 5 blocks until we reached a run down building. Just the type of building my mother would choose to do her dirty work at. The building had boards across the windows. And the door was chained and locked. She walked down the alley next to the building. She climbed through what looked like was an window from a basement. I followed her through. I jumped from the window to the floor and saw she had set up a table for what we were about to discuss.

She turned to face me in her chair once I was seated. "I'm glad you decided to take a job from me Zachary. You are beginning to make me very proud."

I cringed at the thought. I didnt want to be like her.

"What's the job?" I snarled

She just smirked "As you know there is a girl's school. It's called Gallagher Academy. Very much like your school without the training to be assasins. There is a girl there Cameron Morgan. Her father was the one that almost ruined the COC. She is following in his footsteps. Your school is doing an exchange with Gallagher in ehich you will go to her school for a semester or more. Your job is to get her to trust you and make her believe you with every lie you tell and lead her to me where I can do the rest."

I was shocked. I looked into her green eyes that werejust like mine. "Fine."

She passed a file over to me labeled Cameron Morgan so i studied the details.

It told me that she had long brown hair and was a little bit shorter then me. She was the same age as me. Her dad had mysteriously disappeared when she was young when he was on a mission to destroy the COC. It included other details that were less imprtant to me.

I looked at my mother and nodded to tell her i accepted.

She smiled "Thank you Zachary"

I left quietly and began my way to Blackthorne Academy.

I felt something odd that I had never felt before.

It wasn't saddness.

It wasn't anger.

It was the feeling I wanted to show my mother I could do this

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Love it Hate it let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay time for the second chapter! I'm happy with it so far I hope you guys are to! I'm going to have it set so Macey has already been going to Gallagher Academy is already best friends with Cammie, Liz, and Bex. ALL CHARCHTERS BELONG TO ALLYT CARTER!

Cammie POV

I ran up the stairs to my dorm where my three closest friends were. I had been in a secret passage behind my mom's office so I could do a little eavesdropping. I arrived just in time to hear their main conversation.

*_FLASHBACK*_

_I sat in the passage way behind my moms office that only I knew about when I heard my mom and Mr. Solomon started a conversation over some school...Blackthorne was the name. Blackthorn Academy to be exact _. _I listened quietly to the conversation._

_My mother started " Is everything set for the arrival of the Blackthorn Academy boys?'_

_Mr. Solomon glanced up from the file he had been reading, "Yes they are set to arrive tomorrow at the Roseville carnival at 5:30 pm. I thought we should at least have fun with their arrival and give the girls a test."_

_My mother gave him a knowing smile, "Of course you would...are you sure this is smart decision bringing them here?''_

_"Only time will tell"_

_"What if it's a mistake...bringing boys like that to our school?''_

_Mr. Solomon just stared at her and shook his head. 'Boys like that' I thought what are these boys like. Then I heard Mr. Solomon call my name, "Cammie." I stayed quiet hoping he didn't really know I was here. Then he spoke clearly facing the wall that separated me from my moms office "Cammie we both know your there. You might as well come out." I grudgingly steeped out of the passage way and turned to go into my moms office._

_Mr. Solomon spoke first, "So Cammie I'm guessing you have questions about what you just heard. Am I right?''_

_I just nodded._

_" Well if I was nice and not your teacher I would tell you, but I know your friend Liz is perfectly capable of breaking through any fire walls in a database so you might as well go to her." He smirked at me. Obviously he knew he was right. I turned on my heal and sprinted as fast as I could to me friends._

_Bringing me to where I am know._

_* END FLASHBACK*_

I finally reached my room completely out of breath. My friends were staring at me as if I was crazy. I pointed at Liz, "Go...get...your...laptop." She gave me a quizzical look but went ahead and grabbed it. I had regained my breath and told them what I had heard.

After telling the story they stood there processing what I had just said. Bex spoke first, "It looks like we have a database to crack." We all looked at Liz expectantly. She opened her computer and started typing furiously. She looked at us determination in her eyes, "This may take awhile its one of the hardest databases I've ever seen." We all nodded and went to sit on our beds.

After what seemed like an eternity Liz sat up triumphantly and said, "I got i...wait what?" We all gave her look and she waved us over. What should've been our key to learning about this school called Blackthorne was instead a picture of 20 or so boys with typed note below it._ 'Congratulations girls you cracked one of the hardest databases ever. memorize the charteristics of these boys carefully. Tomorrow at 5:30 pm you will be dropped off at the Roseville Carnival. These boys will be disguised so study height and other possibilities as well. good Luck'_

We studied the picture well. Out of all the boys one stood out. He was broad shouldered and had messy brownish-blackish hair. Along with that he had piercing emerald eyes and a smirk that could make any girl melt. Then suddenly the computer went black and message popped up saying '_Time's up' and the computer shut off._

That night when I went to bed I couldn't help but think about that boy that had stood out ot me. The one with the emerald eyes. I shook my head i needed sleep tomorrow was going to be a long day.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The next morning I woke up to a knock on the door. I looked around Bex was passed out with one foot hanging off her bed, Liz had a peaceful look on her face, and Macey had her face pressed into her pillow. I groaned and walked over to Liz after a few shakes she woke up and stretched. Then I walked to Macey and said as loudly as I could "Your closets on fire!" she sat up immediately and a look of relief passed over her face when she realized her clothes were all safe. Then I turned to Bex and grabbed the foot that was hanging off the bed and pulled her out of her bed. Her eyes popped open and she glared at me.

I then walked to door where there was yet another note surprise surprise. There was also a box on the floor. The note read

_Girls,_

_You will be expected downstairs in normal clothes_

_and in the provided disguises by 3:00 pm._

I threw the box at Macey since she was the one who would be helping with our appearances. She grinned and I swear she was planning in how much torture she would provide me since she knows I HATE make up and looking girly. I looked in the box there was a variety of wigs and contacts.

After breakfast I sat on my bed and watched as Macey fixed up herself, Bex, and Liz. Then she turned to me with a huge grin.

"Oh cammieeee. Time to get you all pretty."

I looked up and stood to walk towards her but quickly turned on my heel and ran towards the door. Bex stopped me in my tracks and literally threw me over her shoulder. I let myself be dragged. No use in fighting it. In the end I had on A black wig with blue highlights followed with sky blue contacts. They had forced me to wear a mini faded denim skirt with a grey tank top over a white tank top with white converse. My make up they had me wear light pink blush, lip gloss, and a mix of eye shadows that mad me have smoky eyes. I had to say I looked beautiful.

By 3 pm we were all downstairs headed to the bus which would transport us to the carnival. Comms units in ears. We were ready to go.

Time to go meat mystery boy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Love it Hate it PLEASE REVIEW!

**And a big thanks to clarinetto14 for being my first reviewer!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was at a friend's house. I'm really happy with all the reviews even if they are only a few of them cuz it shows me some people like my work. Hope you enjoy the third chapter!**_

All charachters belong

Zach POV

I looked around memorizing my surroundings. We had arrived at exactly 5:30 to see the carnival already packed not making our mission any easier. The carnival had a series of game booths, a ferris wheel, a merry-go-round, and a respectable sized mini roller coaster. Then at the back of the carnival there was a large stage with several chairs in front f it obviously for entertainment.

I looked for my three best friends and couldn't help but laugh they all hated the fact that we had to wear disguises. Especially Grant. He had to have his hair dyed platinum blond with his natural colored eyes. Jonas, the second of the friends, had his hair dyed an orangey-red color with green eyes. And Nick, the last of the three, had his hair dyed pitch black with dark blue eyes. I had had my hair died light brown with blue eyes. It wasn't to bad.

Now we understood that the girls we were after would be in disguise. we were going to be looking for 20 girls. They were already here but we didn't know where. A voice came over my comms unit '_All right boys u have an hour and a half to find these girls before they find you so I suggest you start now'_

I looked around there were girls everywhere. Then a group of four girls caught my eye. There was one who looked like a real athlete with blond hair, one that looked like a drama queen with the amount of makeup she had on with whit blond hair, and one that looked more self conscious then the others with orange hair. Then a fourth one walked over she had black hair with light blue highlights. She definitely stood out.

I nodded at the group of girls to my friends and we each started tracking one. I went after the girl with black hair and blue highlights after the girls split up. I needed a way to get her attention so i walked behind her and 'accidently' spilt my soda on her. She shrieked and turned on me. I froze when I saw her face . It was beautiful.

A face anyone could love and never harm.

Cammie POV

This random guy just kept staring at me so I turned on my heel and ran to Macey. She helped me dry off. Over my comms unit I heard '_The boy with the black hair and white baseball cap is one of the boys'._ Only one down 19 to go.

As I turned to leave the restroom with Macey I heard Mr. Solomon come over the comms '_Chameleon, Duchess, Bookworm, and Drama Queen_ (A/N a random name for Macey) _you are the only girls left keep your covers'_

I looked around outside of the bathroom . I saw no one who looked suspicious.

Thirty minutes later we had all been found. Some kid with light brown hair had found me. I had no idea who he was.

Tomorrow I would find out.

XOXOXOXOXO

Zach POV

We all got to pick the girl who be our guide. No one else knew one of the girls but me. I needed to get this girl Cameron as my person. The file my mom showed me told me what she looked like but didnt show a picture. By tomorrow I would know her.

And be one the path to taking her to her fate

Please don't kill me for leaving it off here I promise they will know who each other are and start associating in the next chapter! But ion my defense I've been busy because I have to siblings to help take care of and my aunt just found out she has cancer

**PLEASE TELL ME HOW LONG YOU WANT TO MAKE THIS STORY**

**I WAS THIMKIMG BETWEEN 20,000 or 40,000**

**TELL ME PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay fourth chapter! I hope you guys like this one at well thanks to all of you who reviewed it's you guys who make me want to keep writing!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCHTERS IN THIS STORY **_

Cammie POV

I sat in the Grand Hall with my classmates. We were waiting to meet the Blackthorne boys. We had gotten rid of disguises yesterday and all looked like our normal selves. My mother walked up to the podium which told us it was time to meet the boys.

"Good morning girls!"

"Good morning Headmistress Morgan!"

"I'm sure you are all excited to meet the Blackthorne boys. So when they come in they will come and sit across from their guide. They have all chosen their guides. So with that being said all girls on the right side of the table"

We all quickly rearranged ourselves. I sat in between Liz and Bex with Macey on the right side of Bex.

MY mother stood and announced happily "Here are the Blackthorne boys!"

Twenty or so boys marched in in two lines down the rows of tables. They were wearing a boys form of the Gallagher Academy uniform. With a white dress short, tan pants, black shoes, and a blazer with our school logo on it. _Looks like they escaped the ties_ I thought to myself. Four boys walked towards us. One was tall with broad shoulders, brown hair a little longer then a buzz cut, and green eyes. _The one in the picture I remembered. _The secondlooked like a mini Brad Pitt. Bex leaned over and whispered into my ear "The second one looks like a Greek god!" I smacked her arm at she gave me a look. The third looked like a nerd. He had thick black hair and was skinny. Also to add to nerdiness out of all the boys he was the only one who actually had their shirt tucked in. And the last was a boy who had short blond hair and was broad shouldered but not as much as the first boy.

They sat across from us in a different order though. The nerd sat across from Liz, The green eyed boy from the picture across from me, the mini Brad Pitt across from Bex, and the blond across from Mace.

The green eyed boy spoke first "So you must be the infamous Cameron Morgan or Chameleon." I nodded and spoke back with the same authority in my voice as he had had "And you are?'' "Zach Goode do you want to introduce me to your friends?" he added with a smirk. "Sure" I said and stood up and went to stand behind Macey.

"This is Macey. Code name is Drama Queen." I moved to stand behind Bex.

"This is Rebecca Baxter." Bex held her plastic knife towards me. I quickly added "But if you call her that she will hurt you severely and her codename is Duchess " Bex smiled and put the knife down. I then went to stand behind Liz.

"This is the sweet and loving Liz. Also known as Bookworm."

I sat in my seat and pointed at myself. "I am Cammie or the Chameleon."

I sat down and smiled at Zach and politely asked "Now how bout you introduce us to your friends?" He smirked and pointed to the nerd "Jonas" he pointed to mini Brad "Grant" and then to blondie "Nick" and finally pointed to him self "Zach"

My mother stepped up to the podium "Girls you need to return to your rooms and boys you can go get settled in your rooms. All except Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Nick. Have a good night"

I looked at my friends but none of them knew why we had to stay behind. I looked across at the guys but Zach's face showed no emotion. Finally everyone but us eight had left. Mr. Solomon and my Mom talked quietly for a few moments before stepping down to tell us what we all wanted to know.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cammie's Moms POV

We were going to send the kids to a city in Canada where they will be staying in a cabin outside of the city. In the city there was a rundown hotel. In the basement the COC had their new base. They were to go and download a file off of a computer that is believed to have a list of Gallagher and Blackthorne alumni. Tomorrow the kids would go shopping to get clothes that would help them blend in. I was scared. The COC had been after Cammie for awhile now. And the new boy, Zach, his mother was the leader of the COC. He said he was on our side.

But I wasn't sure.

XOXOXOXOXO

Cammie POV

I couldn't believe it we were going on a mission! Even better with all my friends we kept are serous faces on while Mr. Solomon. After going shopping tomorrow we were to go on a jet. But we had to stay on it for at least 20 hours. UGH! But at least I would be with my friends...and those guys. I kind of like that one boy Zach. I would like it more if he wasn't so cocky! I heard Mr. Solomon say us girls could leave but the guys had to stay. I looked at Liz and signed to her _do we have bugs_ she nodded. Good time to get to work.

Maybe I'll ask Mace about Zach...

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Zach POV

I watched Cammie and her friends leave. It wasn't going to be hard to like her..and hopefully date her to get her to my mom. She looked like a nice girl and she was really beautiful...STOP IT! I couldn't think about her this way. Within a month or two she would no longer be walking these halls.

Did I really want to hurt her?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**OK I tried my hardest to make this longer. The next ones will be. A lot of emotions will be flying around. If you get confused PM me. And this story will be about 20,000 to 40,000 words and I already planned out how I wanted it to go and their will be a sequel. But what will it be about Zack and Cammie destroying the COC or Zack continuing to help his mom hmmmm... Well anyways tell me what you think I want 15 reviews before I put up the next chap PLEASE. If there's any thin g you would like me to throw into the story PM me your idea i am open to suggestions**_

_**Thanks to **_

_**CRazY dAncE**_

_**jess01231**_

_**skyeblue221**_

_**clarinetto14**_

_**for reviewing!**_

_**Thanks-Mac & Cheese**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**All right I had free time and decided to put off my paper till tomorrow. I got my 15 reviews sp hears the next chapter!**_

_**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED**_

_**I Dont Own Gallagher Girls!**_

Cammie POV

I woke up early the next morning. I couldn't help myself and let out a squeal of excitement. We were leaving for the mission today! Then I remembered what that would mean. I looked at Bex and Macey's beds. They weren't in them. Uh oh.

"Hello Cammie." I turned in my bed and say Bex twirling a curling iron cord around her finger.

"Umm hi Bex."

"Well as you know Cammie today we are going to town so we can get ready to blend in on our missions."

I gulped "Why yes I do Bex but I'm pretty sure that I do."

Macey came up from behind me. "Why Cammie don't sound so scared lucky for you we aren't doing your hair today."

I let out a sigh of relief

"But we do have a lot to do today such as hair appointments to get our hair done to match our covers. Shopping to do. Packing, nails, and some memorizing to do."

I just nodded and stood up. I walked to the bathroom and took one of the fastest shower ever. When I came out my clothes were laid out on my bed. I walked to the dresser and sat in the chair. Macey blow dried my hair and did my makeup. When Bex, Liz, Macey, and I were all dressed and ready to go I had to admit we all looked H-O-T hot! We had 15 minutes until we had to leave so we all memorized our covers.

**Person: Cameron Morgan**

**Cover Name: Alyssa Skye**

**Hair: Black with purple and white bangs**

**Eyes: Piercing blue**

**Friends: Brianna Tine(Bex), Emma Grace(Liz), and Destiny Smith (Macey) Braydon Block (Zach), Austin Green (Nick), James Roman (Grant), and Lance Grey (Jonas)**

**Boyfriend: Braydon Block**

I gasped. This was not good. Zach was going to be my fake boyfriend! I felt excited but at the same time sad. I wasn't sure about Zach yet and I didn't want to be hurt if something goes wrong. This was going to be hard I might as well just put up with it at least he hot...did I really just say that I asked myself. I decided to ignore it and went on to read the rest.

**Reason for going to Canada: Going to see what the school is like and get away from home with her friends and boyfriend**

**Mission Operation: You will be in Canada for 2-3 months attending Cold Lake Middle. While there you are to find the HQ of the COC and find a file on the computer containing a list of alumni from Gallagher and Blackthorne. Copy the file and then delete it.**

Easy enough I thought.

I heard Macey yell "Cammie come on your hair appointment is in 25 minutes and you cannot be late!"

"Coming Mace"

Here comes hell I thought to myself.

Zach POV

I sighed happily Cammie or Alyssa was going to be my girlfriend on this mission. The mission my mom gave me just seems to get easier and easier. But I felt regret. I actually liked Cammie. Like actually had a crush on her. I didn't know if I had it in me to hurt her. I will just have to see how things work out I thought and went to get my clothes for the day Macey said that if we weren't at the mall with our hair died and contacts in by 11 we were dead.

I had to have my hair streaked with blond highlights in my black hair which sounded cool and I got to keep my green eyes. Grant had to get blond hair again with brown eyes. Nick needed to get brown hair and blue eyes. and Jonas had to get reddish brown hair with green eyes.

Mine as well get it on with.

Macey POV

It was 10 a.m. and all the girls hair was done! Cammie with her cool gothic styled hair. Bex with short just below the chin brown hair and green eyes. Liz with light black partially brown hair but the same eyes. And me with blond hair and a pink streak. Bex was the only one besides Cammie who had gotten contacts. Cammie had gotten these contacts that make her eyes look lavender.

Then I saw the boys show up hair died and all. I saw Cammie brighten up when she saw Zach. She says she doesn't like that guy but her actions show different. We had decided to start acting like couples ahead of time. Nick gave me a kiss on the cheek as his role and I blushed. Grant came and put his arm around Bex's waist. Jonas shyly took Liz's hand. I noticed that Cammie had kissed Zach on the lips and he put his hand around her waist. They had a good start

Cammie POV

I really liked Zach more then I thought and now we had a mission to work on together .There was a part of me telling myself not ot trust Zach. I didn't have a reason not to.

XOXOXOXOXOX

*3 hours later*

Cammie POV

We were getting on the plane finally! It was an awesome jet. There were leather seats, a TV , 2 leather couches that could be pulled out to couches, and a really nice bathroom. We all put our luggage in the under carriage of the plane. We each had a carry-on. That had a pair of pajamas and a pair of clothes. We all also had our own form of entertainment. For me it was my iPod and laptop. Mr. Solomon stepped onto the plain.

"Well everyone we hope you have a safe mission, Jonas and Liz have all the equipment you will need. The pilot will tell you were the food is. And before you go we all have a special treat for you guys."

He reached into a bag he had been holding we all gathered around.

"These are cell phones for you guys. All your numbers for each other have been programmed along with mine and Cammie's mothers."

We each got a phone that was a different color.

Mine was black and blue with a big A on it.

Liz got a pink one with a flower on the back.

Mace got a red one with pink flames.

Bex got a purple one with a black skull and crossbones on the back.

Zach got a black one with a B on the back in red.

Grant got a green one with a J on it in blue.

Jonas got a gray one with a L in green.

And Nick got a red one with an orange A on the back.(For their codenames.)

As soon as we got on the plane I ran over to a seat by a window and put my bag on it to claim it. Soon after i heard my phone ring. It was a text.

_Zach: Hey Gallagher Girl_

_Me :What type of name is that and can't you just walk over here to talk._

I saw him look over at me and he walked over taking the seat next to mine.

"You don't like the name Gallagher Girl?" He smirked.

"It's fine Blackthorne Boy." I smiled and then put my earphones in my ear and I decided to see what sports I would be playing at this school.

**Physical Activities: Cheerleading **

Great just great. Zach grabbed my folder from me and read it over. He smirked AGAIN! I swear that smirk is annoying. "Looks like I get to have you as a girlfriend and cheerleader. Arent I Gallagher Girl."

"Only for the mission Blackthorne Boy." I think I saw him frown. Maybe he actually does like me."

"What Gallagher Girl do you not date in real life? Would your daddy come after me?''

I froze. That was the one wrong thing to say especially on this mission. We were trying to find the people who killed my dad.

Zach POV

I say a tear slide down Cammie's face. She put her stuff down and walked to the bathroom and locked the door. Next I heard Macey and Bex banging on the door telling her to open it. Next Bex stared at me.

Oh great.

"What did you say!"

"Nothing" I stuttered, "I just said what is daddy going to come after me?"

"Bex's face went blank then she smacked me "You idiot!" she screamed.

"What I didn't know anything like that would hurt her.''

Bex leaned down and got right in my face when she told me "Cammie's dad was killed on a mission to find the COC. She was only 6 when it happened and now those people are after her." Then Bex walked to a couch to wait for Cammie to open the door.

_The COC killed her dad when she was six. _That sentence rang in my head. I remembered something when I was almost seven my mom had introduced me to a man who she called Mr. Morgan. She had said _Mr. Morgan has a little girl your age but he won't be around much longer _Now I understood. My mother had killed him. He didn't even get to say bye to Cammie.

A new form of hate for my mother boiled inside of me. She had hurt an innocent little girl and now I was after her.

This wasn't going to be a good flight.

_**Allright there we have it the next chapter will be their plane flight. And I think I see a change in heart for Zach? Who knows? I want to try and get 21 reviews PLEASE!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Mac and Cheese**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**SOOOOOOO Sorry I waited so long to write this! I've had a lot to do so enjoy this chapter.**_

Cammie POV

I had finally calmed down after what Zach had said. It had hurt a lot but he didn't know about my dad. We barely knew each other anyways. I looked around from my seat on the plane. I noticed Zach had a look in his eyes one I didn't recognize. He turned towards me and smiled. I walked over to him.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." He smirked after saying. One day I will wipe that smirk off his face.

"Hey Blackthorne Boy" he seemed surprised by the name but went with it anyways.

I looked around the plane and noticed that Bex and Macey were whispering and smiling a lot. Never a good sign. Then Bex stood up "Alright everyone its time for us to get sleeping arrangements we have all of tomorrow to play games like truth or dare" she glanced at me " so its going to be Grant, Jonas, and Nick on one of the pull out couches and then Macey, Liz, and i on the other." She smiled at me " Cammie and Zach are going to have to sleep in their plane seats." Bex then walked away to the back of the plane.

I looked out the window and realized how dark it was. My internal clock told me it was only 9 pm though. I sighed and got up to go change with the rest of the girls.

When I came back I was in a pair of flannel pajama pants with a black cami. I walked to my seat and got a pillow and blanket and laid down as comfortably as possible and soon fell asleep only to fall into a nightmare.

_I looked back and forth in the dark woods I found myself in. There was no one there. Then I heard my dads voice. "Run Cammie!" _

_I heard a gun shot and heard a mans scream. I ran towards the sound and saw her standing over my dad. He rolled over to look at me. "I love you Cammie" was all I heard then she aimed the gun at me and pulled the trigger._

_I screamed._

I woke with a start and looked around. _She_ had seemed so real. She was the head of the COC. I had seen her in pictures but never face-to-face. I felt tears spilling down my cheeks and realized I had been crying without noticing.

I looked over to my right where Zach should be he was sleeping there in the seat. I let out a low sounding cry that I thought no one could hear but Zach did. His eyes snapped open. He was confused at first when he saw tears. I looked away at first I thought he ahd gone back to sleep but then I felt arms pick me up and I was being carried.

I looked he was carrying me to the back of the plane where there was a small room with a bed that none of were going to use. He sat me down on it and climbed up with me. A new set of tears started falling. I couldnt stop them. I had held them in for so long.

Zach held me in his lap close to him. He rubbed my back and kept telling me it would be ok. I slowly drift to sleep in his arms.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I woke up the next morning to Zach's arms around me. I sighed happily. Then I realized it was way to early to be awake and I didn't want to bother Zach. I started to slip out of his arms when Zach stretched and his beautiful green eyes popped open. _Did I just call his eyes beautiful ?I thought to myself._

Zach looked at me "Good morning Gallagher Girl" he said sleepily.

"Morning" I smiled then added "Even if it is barely morning."

He realized what I meant and shrugged.

Then he smiled mischievously "Well we could play a game to pass the time."

I gulped "What kind of game?"

He sat there in thought then said "How bout truth?"(_**A/N truth is a game where you can ask ANY question if you dont answer one then the other person asks a final question and automatically wins.)**_

I thought for a minute and then agreed. We both sat up on the bed and I started. We asked little questions like favorite colors and food and stuff like that some questions were odd like the ones that involve personal stuff like how many people each of us had dated. Then it was his turn for like the fiftieth time and he asked " Why did you wake up crying last night?''

I froze then smirked "I had a nightmare" I stated matter of factly. He looked at me expecting me to go on.

"What?" I asked innocently

He smirked and asked "What was it about?''

"Only one question per a turn Zachary." He pouted but shrugged. I thought for a moment and then Bex barged in "What are you guys doing get out here! Liz wont let us eat til you two are in there!" I ran into the main area. I knew not to mess with Bex when it involved food.

My phone was in my hand and it buzzed as I sat down. It was a text from Zach.

_We still have to finish our game-Z_

I smiled and looked over at him.

Then something struck me.

I'm really falling for Zach!

Zach POV

I had so many questions to ask Cammie still. Especially revolving around her past. When I she was crying last night I felt like my heart split in two...I really like her.

No I thought I can't like her I have to be the one to take her to her death. It would be me. Why I was doing it I didn't know. I really didn't care about my mom's approval. I just wanted to find someone I cared about. And that was Cammie.

Cammie POV

Mr. Solomon had called and said the flight had to be extended so we would land at 8 tonight. So everyone just sat around and talked. Zach and I went back to the room I sat on the bed and waited for him. When he came in he sat right next to me on the bed. His eyes showed an emotion for once. It was confusion. He looked at me and I looked back at him. He reached up and pushed my bangs out of my face and leaned down to kiss me. It was a short sweet kiss. When he pulled back he smiled at me.

I grabbed my phone and sent Macey a text.

_Zach just kissed me!_

I got an immediate response.

_OMG! TELL US ALL ABOUT IT LATER!_

I looked at him smiled. Then we restarted our game.

We started where we left off and I thought for a few minutes then had one "What's your mom like?'' I asked with curiosity.

_**CLIFFHANGER! please don't be mad I'm going to have the next chapter up by Wednesday I promise I want 30 reviews PLEASE!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**jess01231-I know it seems rushed but I'm going to slow it down a bit now**_

_**xoemilygrlxo-Cammie doesnt know anything about Zachs mom**_

_**angel4eva-15- you will just have to wait and see!**_

_**and thanks to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**I DO NOT GALLAGHER GIRLS**_

Zach POV

I froze Cammie wanted to know about my mom! I couldn't tell her then shed hate me. I mean shed probably hate me for what my mom did. Then again I wasn't supposed to care. I looked at her face she had a completely innocent look of curiosity on her face.

"She's a banker. She sent me to Blackthorne so she wouldn't have to watch over me. I remind her to much of my dad who died a couple of years ago." The lie easily rolling off my tongue. She had a look of understanding on her face.

_Of course _I thought_ her dad was taken away from her._

I walked to the seats on the plane Cammie and I shared. I pulled out my iPod. My mom had made it so I could message her through the iPod. I slipped it into my back pocket. I walked over to Cammie and held my hand out to her. She looked confused but accepted.

I walked with her to the small room _again._ I sat on the bed with her. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She looked beautiful even in her disguise. I reached over and brushed the hair out of her face.

She looked at me and smiled. I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She blushed. Then I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back. after a minute or so we both pulled back. She looked tired I noticed. So I picked her up and sat her in my lap. She placed her head on my shoulder and slowly drifted to sleep.

While she slept I kept processing my options.

_I can either prove myself to my mom like I've wanted to for such a long time or I can lose this beautiful girl who I might love._

_The answer would have been obvious for a normal person. But normal people didn't have killers as moms. It was so confusing._

Cammie head started mumbling in her sleep. It was cute. I leaned down and kissed her nose and she smiled in her sleep. I shook my head slowly. I laid Cammie on the bed and went to the bathroom on the plane. Once I was in there I took out the iPod. I sent my mom a single message.

_**Not sure I can do this.**_

_**Ok I know its SUPER short but thats only beacause I need to get to a turning point in the story. I will have the next chapter up by Monday. Im going out of town and wont have a computer with me. Please don't be mad!**_

_**~Mac**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay I know I said I would put this up yesterday but I was still out of town. Soooo here is the next chapter ENJOY!**_

Zach POV

My hands shook as I realized what i had done. Pretending to be on my moms side was one thing but telling her I wasn't was another. She would come after Cammie with her own reliable people. I threw the device against the wall. It fell on the floor. The screen was cracked.

I sighed and walked to the sink to splash cold water on my face. If my mom hurt Cammie because of that message it would be all my fault. My fault if she got hurt. My fault if she was killed. I couldn't let that happen.

I vowed from this moment on that I would protect Cammie.

Cammie POV

I woke up to Zach still sitting on the bed beside me. He smiled when I gazed at him sleepily. I couldn't help but smile back at him. Then I shot up straight when I heard Bex bang on the door.

"Cammie and Zach we get off the plane in 30 minutes get packed and dressed in your outfits for your covers NOW!"

I jumped up instantly and ran to my suitcase on the far side of the room. I wasn't sure how my suitcase got there but I'm guessing Zach put it there. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom.

When I came back out my suitcase was on the bed by Zach's ready to go. I smiled I really lo...liked that boy. I walked over to Zach who was also on the bed. He had a box in his hands. A jewelry box. I sat beside him and he looked at me. We just stared at each other for a few minutes. Then he opened the jewelry box. Inside was two rings one for a guy the other for a girl. Each one had a heart engraved on it. He took my hand and slid the ring onto my right hand ring finger.

"It's a promise ring." He spoke clearly. "So we promise to protect each other on the mission and not hurt each other during the mission."

I nodded and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

XOXOXOXOXO

The plane had finally landed. I walked down the stairs attached to the plane with Zach's hand on my lower back. When I reached the bottom I ran over to Bex, Liz, and Macey.

"Guess what" I practically squealed.

Macey and Bex both shouted what at the same time. I told them everything that had happened between me and Zach on the plane. When I finished Bex and Mace both squealed in excitement.

Then Bex got serious and spoke "Remember we are on a mission so we combine relationships with the mission. We can get on everyone at the schools good side so we have no enemies."

We all nodded and walked to the car that would take us to are new house. I sat by Zach. When the driver started the car he turned to us and gave us a package. On the package it said _You guys will need some way to get to and from school. These should help-Mr. Solomon. _

I opened the package. Inside were 8 drivers license. One for each of us matching our covers. I passed them around and slid mine into my pocket. Then I decided to take a nap on Zach's shoulder.

After 30 minutes we arrived at our house and all i can say about it is WOW!

_**I know! Super short Im sooooo sorry next one will be longer I promise 42 revies please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Im soooooo sorry I havent updated sooner. I was slacking and i am super sorry. I hope you like this cahpter! I tried to make it long. Enjoy!**_

Cammie POV

The house was huge! And extreamly guarded. The house had a high fence all around it. Once we got through the fence we drove down a long driveway. The driver stopped infront of the staircase leading to the front door. I jumped out of the car and squealed with excitement. Zach unfortanently had the key. He decided to take his time studying the front of the house. I walked up to him and kissed him while he was distracted I slipped the key out of his front pocket. I pulled back and held the key up triumphantly.

"Ha!" I smirked at him and turned around to dash up the steps. While i was running up the steps I heard him shout "Not nice Gallgher Girl."

As I unlocked the front door Bex, Liz, and Macey jumped excitedly up and down. I turned to them and said "Very un-spylike of you guys. Letting some fancy house get you more excited then the mission itself."

Bex turned to me and practically shouted at me to "Shut up"

I giggled and opened the front door. We all gasped it was so beautiful. On the left of the entrance was a huge kitchen. Of course there was a table for the eight of us to eat at. The kitchen had all stainless steel appliances and marble counters. And the fridge and cabinets came fully stocked with food and dishes so we wouldnt have to go shopping immediatly.

Then on the right of the entrance was a living room. It had a nice plush carpet and black leather couches. The t.v. was a nice flat screen that the guys would love.

The downstairs also had a game room which had another tv with bean bags, a pool table, and a foozeball table.

I ran up the staircase closely followed by the girls. The guys being more relaxed slowly walked up the stairs behind us. When we got upstairs there were 11 doors. 8 of them were rooms 1 of them was a closet and the other two were bathrooms.

On the bedroom doors there were the letter of our first name for our covers. Mine was at the end of the hallway across from Zachs. When I swung the door open I was in love with my room almost immediatly. My bed was one of the bunkbeds with a desk instead of a second bed on the bottom. On the desk was an area for my laptop, a couple of notebooks, and some pens and pencils. I had a blue desk chair. Mt comforter was a deep blue with purple and black trimming and designs. I had a walk-in-closet. Which was huge. On one side of my room the opposite of the bed there was one of those sitting areas that was put on the windowsill so it's like your sitting on the winow. I had a bookcase in another corner. And lastly I had a pair of sliding glass doors. I went over to them and they opened up facing the backyard and the side of the house. It was beautiful. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands slide around my waist and then heard Zachs voice "Beautiful isn't it Gallagher Girl?" I turned and smiled at him. I noticed that there was a second pair of glass doors leading into a room that looked like it was a black and green themed. Then I relized it was Zach's.

"Gallagher Girl I love you." I looked up at Zach shocked and at a loss for words.

"I love you to Blackthorne Boy" I whispered. Then layed my head on his shoulder.

XOXOXOXOXO

Cammie POV

I only got a few more seconds with Zach before Macey came and did a complete organization of my closet. I of course had to try on half the things to make suere they "fit properly and didn't give anything away." All the girls had rooms like mine except only mine and Zachs room had a balconey.

Macey was now picking out my outfit for our first day of school tomorrow. Since it was summer she decided that a pair of white shorts that went to mid-thigh and a gray shirt that went to my elbow but had holes on the shoulders. And then a pair of high-top converse completed the look. I was going to wear my hair down and last I had a silver locket with A+B on it for my cover name, Alyssa, and Zach's cover name, Braydon.

This was all laid out for tomorrow.

Liz yelled up the stairs "Dinner!" She and Jonas were the only ones who could cook decently so they kindly volunteered to do so.

I walked down the stairs with Macey discussing the high school we would be going to. The school was called Cold Lake middle but was also a high school and one of the best. _Not that the name would tell you_ I thought.

Liz and Jonas had made some simple alfredo pasta. It was delicous. As we ate we discussed how we should take the mission from here.

"I think we should wait a month before we start searching for the COC so we can get settled in because seriously none of us have a real high school experience." Liz suggested.

We all agreed but we said we would go to the city on the weekends at least one day to scope out any possible buildings.

"Whos taking which car tomorrow?" Grant asked.

All of us girls looked up. We didnt know there were cars. Then I remembered the license Solomon had given us.

Zach spoke first "Cammie and I get the White Jeep!"

Then Grant "Bex and I get the Red Mustang!"

Then Nick "Mace and I get the Black Porsche!"

Then Jonas "Liz and I will take the yellow convertible!"

I spoke up "well tnow that thats settled I suggest we all go to bed cuz we all need showers in the morning and there are only two bathrooms."

Everyone groaned and one by one we went up the stairs all except Liz and Jonas who were cleaning up.

I went to my room and put on a pair of boy shorts and a tanktop. I went onto my labtop first. I checked out the school web-site. the school was said to be very involved when it came to new students. And it was said right because on the front page for the high school it said clearly that they are welcoming 8 new tranfer students and then had our names our covers of course.

I groaned I didn't want to stand out.

Then I heard a light tap on my door. "Come in" I said. Zach opened the door and slipped in.

"Do I not get a good night kiss Gallagher Girl" Zach asked.

I smiled at him "Sorry I'm just nervous bout tomorrow."

He put a look of fake shock on his face "You scared? Your a spy and your scared?"

I smacked him on the arm. "No," I said,"not scared just nervous."

He looked at me straight in the eyes "There is nothing to be nervous about. Now go to sleep Gallagher Girl." He kissed my forehead then left.

I sighed and fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Zach POV

I slipped down the stairs after I told Cammie good night. The rest of the guys were all down there talking about their girls. We all knew that since this is a high schools people will flirt with out girls. I would not take the subkect carefully. If a guy even looked at Cammie in a perverted way he would be dead. She is my Gallagher Girl, the girl I love and I have protect.

XOXOXOXOXO

Cammie POV

I woke up to Macey slamming my door open and turning on the lights. My internal clock told me it was 5:00. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. I knew that I better move before Mace put the p.e. class from Gallagher to good use.

I walked to my night stand and turned on some music to help me wake up. I grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom. It was open cuz Mace woke me up first. I took my shower.

After my shower I put on my robe and dried my hair. After I dried my hair I got dressed. Mace camein and did my makeup giving me that whole smokey-eyed look. I went downstairs to get breakfast and saw that Liz and Jonas had made us bracelets..the rubber kind. There was a note with them. I'm guessing they expected someone else to come down first.

_These braclets have trackers in them. Take the one with your inital on it._

At first I didnt see the inital unti l looked on the inside of the wrist band. I found mine with a small A on the inside. The outside of the wrist band said _Dont Stop Believing _in white script. I liked it.

I ate some cereal and an orange. Then I went back upstairs. Almost everybody was up. All except Grant which wasnt a surprise. I went into my roomand grabbed my backpack. I put some pens and pencils with a a few notebooks into my backpack. I slipped my phone into my pocket. then headed back downstairs. I grabbed my purse and took a few bucks from it for lunch.

One by one everyone else came down. All the girls looked stylish..and suprisingly so did the boys. Zach was wearing a pair of jeans with a black shirt that hugged his abs. He looked hot and the blond streaks in his hair looked awesome. I was actually excited for today. Clod Lake here we come!

_**Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I want to try to reach 50 reviews can you guys help me out?**_

_**thanks-Mack**_

_**I need names for the kids at the school so if you review can you put 1 boy and 1 girl name with your review thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**K this Chapter is looong over due! Super sorry I need to remember to update more often Hope you guys like this chapter**_

_**Thanks to those of you who reviewed! and those of you who gave names for guys and girls THANKS! and if I don't use a name you volunteered its nothing against the name and if the name you suggested is used as a mean girls name or something I'm not trying to be offensive just trying to make it like a high school experience for the characters!**_

Cammie POV

As soon as we pulled up to the school I could tell we were going to stand out. One thing being our cars. A lot of kids looked like they got their parents old cars, but there were still a few good cars like ours. I looked out the window as we pulled into the school and found four parking spots. Everyone was staring wondering who _we_ were.

I tensed up.

Zach looked over at me "Cammie you ok?'' I could hear the worry an curiousness in his voice.

"Everyone's staring" as I said this it came out in a hushed whisper . I looked at Zach and the eyes and he seemed puzzled.

I explained it to him "I'm The Chameleon. I am supposed to blend in not stand out. I'm not used to sticking out." I looked away embarrassed. Then I felt Zach's hand cup my face and he made me turn my head to look at him.

"It'll be fine Gallagher Girl. I promise." he gave me a swift kiss on the cheek then reached for his door. I looked in the rearview mirror first. All my friends were already out and waiting for me and Zach. I took a deep breath and stepped out. I was mentally slapping myself as I did.

_I'm a spy! I shouldn't be worried about this!_

I walked to Zach he put his arm around my waist holding me close. I looked around. A lot of kids were staring at us. I leaned into Zach for a boost of courage. I studied the kids. It looked like cliques (groups) were a big thing at this school. There were little circles of kids everywhere. There was a group of boys that were all huddled around some guys computer. It wasn't hard to tell they were nerds. Then there was a group of girls who were all looking at me and my friends with envy. And the final group that stood out is a group of boys. They were obviously jocks. They had the football jackets on that I'm guessing were from last year. One of the jocks made the fatal mistake of coming up to us.

"Hey I'm Ethan" he looked at Zach and nodded at him then looked me up and down checking me out. Zach noticed immediately. So Zach just being Zach let go of me and stepped in front of me. Ethan snorted as if thinking Zach was some idiot. Zach held my hand behind his back.

"Stay away from my girl Ethan" I could hear the venom in Zach's voice. Ethan's eyes widened once he saw how muscled Zach was.

Ethan stuttered "N-no harm meant" and then he walked back to his group.

I stared at Ethan as he left. Then I noticed Zach staring down at me so I turned to him and smiled. Then I stood on my toes and kissed him on the lips.

I was excited now to start school. "Come on Braydon!" I pulled him towards the building that had Office written on it in blue letters. I could hear Zach and some of the other guys laughing at my excitement.

I opened the door to the office and held it open for the others. Bex, Macey, Liz, and I talked as we walked to the desk.

I only had one question

"Guys how do we know one of these kids don't work for the Circle?"

They all gave me worried looks then Liz answered me. "Tonight we are hacking into the schools records. They have all the information on their students in a file. It won't tell us if there in the circle but it will tell us their backgrounds and we can see who we have to watch out for."

That made me feel better. Then the schools principle came over to us. She was a tall lady about 5'10. She had soft brown eyes and blond hair in a bun. She had on a pair of tan pants and a pink , silk, floral top on. She looked about mid-thirties.

"Hello. Welcome to Cold Lake Middle and High School. I'm Mrs. Myer."

We all said hello back to her and introduced ourselves.

"Here are your schedules and maps of the school. I hope you have a good first day." with that she left us to find our own ways. On our schedules was our locker numbers. The school didn't provide locks so if you wanted to have a lock you had to buy one. Lucky for us Jonas and Liz designed special ones that only open to our fingerprint.

I had 2 classes with Zach and lunch. We all had gym together. Bex and I had 1 class together, Liz had 1 class with me, and Grant had 1 class with me. I only had gym with Macey, Jonas, and Nick.

We all headed to our lockers as I walked through the halls I noticed most people had photos of their families and friends in their lockers. I decided tomorrow I would decorate my locker. All I had to do was find a few magnets and get some photos of all of us together. Liz pointed out our lockers they went in this order Me, Bex, Macey, Liz, Nick, Jonas, Grant, Zach. I shoved my back pack into my locker and folded my schedule into my pocket. I grabbed a pen a notebook and waited for Zach our first class was English and we had it together.

We held hands on our way to class after telling our friends we would see them later. Zach leaned over and whispered in my ear "I heard that in English they're reading Romeo and Juliet " I leaned over to him "I read that a year ago." Then we were at our English class. There were two desks in the very back that we sat in. The desk were in sets of twos. Zach and I sat and talked for a minute. The bell rang and our English teacher walked in.

Our English teacher, Ms. G, had me and Zach introduce ourselves after she told us bout Romeo and Juliet. I stood up remembering my cover.

"Hi I'm Alyssa Skye." I said in a bored voice. Zach was next to me I looked at him and he was glaring at someone...he was glaring at Ethan.

"I'm Braydon Block" and with that we walked to our desks and sat down. Our teacher talked about Shakespeare. I got bored really fast so I decided to pass notes with Zach using my notebook. I took my notebook opened it to a random page and started writing:

(_Cammie's writing, _**Zach's writing)**

_You up for note passing Blackthorne Boy?_

Zach looked at my notebook and smiled at me.

**Sure Gallagher Girl. You know your birthdays in a week and you haven't told me what you wanted.**

_I know it is...I'm not sure what I want._

**Well Bex and Macey aren't going to let you get out of party they plan on inviting half the school.**

_Ugh_

I took my notebook and closed it since there were only 3 minutes left of class then I was off to Spanish. None of my friends were in this class but I wasn't worried.

The bell rang so Zach and I went back to our lockers. I grabbed what I needed and turned to give Zach a kiss and tell him that I'd see him later but he was talking to some girl. This girl was really pretty and she was dressed like a hooker. I tried not to get jealous but I could feel my anger rising. Then she reached up and put her hand on Zach's cheek. I wasn't going to sit there and let her hit on MY boyfriend.

I walked up to them and stepped in front of and slapped the girls hand off his cheek.

"I think it'd be smart of you to not hit on my boyfriend." I practically snarled.

She looked taken back that I'd actually confront her. "By the way he was acting I was pretty sure he didn't have a girlfriend." and with that she walked off.

Zach looked at me and started to talk "Alyssa I-" but I cut him off.

"Just don't Zach" and I practically ran to Spanish. I didn't want to hear Zach's explanation.

When I got to the classroom I took a seat in the back of the class by a window. I could see the whole courtyard that the lockers surrounded. I could feel someone walking towards me so I turned to look. There was a tall girl with blond hair and brown eyes.

"Hi" she said. "I'm Ami"

I decided she was nice enough. "Hi I'm Alyssa"

Ami looked at the seat next to mine then back at me "Do you mind if I sit there" I shook my head no. She looked at me straight in the eyes trying to read my expression. Then she spoke again "Why are you sad?"

I was surprised she could tell. I'm not one to normally talk to people I barely know but I couldn't help it.

"My boyfriend was flirting with some chick while I was standing right next to him."

"Did the girl look trashy?" Ami asked

"Yeah" I looked down at my desk. Ami nodded "That's Brianna she throws herself at any guy."

I nodded "I just don't get why my boyfriend, Zach, would let her hit on him worse is that I have lunch with him next period and I really don't want to see him and my other friends have lunch for fourth period instead of third."

"You can sit with me and my brother if you want."

I looked up at her " I'd like that"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Zach POV

Man I had messed up I thought as I sat in Science class. We all had lab partners. Mine just happened to be the trash bad Brianna. She kept on trying to tough my hand or knee and it was getting annoying. I hadn't meant to hurt Cammie. I just didn't know what to do. Spy training doesn't train you on what to do in that type of situation.

I knew Cammie probably wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day. I knew I had hurt her and I knew I probly would again.

Hopefully I can make it up to her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cammie POV

I walked with Ami to lunch. We went to a lunch table near a window. She told me her brother would be eating with us. I sat across from Ami. As we sat down a boy with Blond hair and blue eyes cam up to us. I was guessing it was Ami's brother. Ami nodded at me "Lucas this is Alyssa, Alyssa this is my brother Lucas."

"Hey" Lucas said

I nodded at him.

As we at lunch we learned about each other. I couldn't help but wonder about Zach.

After lunch I headed to my locker. While I was getting my books. I saw Zach walking...with Brianna. She was holding his arm and he didn't seem to mind. Then she grabbed his hand and they walked like that. Looking like they were holding hands.

It hurt me to see that. I slammed my locker and walked up to them. I pulled off the ring Zach had given me and dropped on the ground in front of him and ran.

_**KK cliffy! I hope to get fifty reviews PLEASE!**_

_**I want suggestions. If there is anything you guys want to see in this story PM me. I want ideas and suggestions**_

_**and don't forget to REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok I decided to do the next chapter thanks for the reviews**_

Cammie POV

I ran towards the school's field. I knew I could easily jump the fence. I could feel the tears in my eyes. As I was running I could hear Zach's footsteps thundering behind me.

"Cammie!" I ignored his shouting and started running as fast as I could. I knew Zach could easily catch up to me. I looked ahead of me and saw the fence a few yards away. I picked up the pace so I could make the jump. When I was a few feet from the fence I jumped. I grabbed the top of the fence and easily pulled myself over. Zach kept calling out my name but I ignored him.

I ran for a long time a few miles. Then I couldn't run anymore. My breathing was ragged and deep. I was crying at the same time making it hard to breath. I saw Zach still running after me. I knew there was no point in running anymore. I walked into an alley. I sat against a wall and just started crying. Zach came up to me and picked me up.

"Cammie" he whispered. I didn't want to listen to him but I knew I needed to so I turned to look at him. "What" I asked. I hated how my voice sounded. I sounded weak. I was Cameron Morgan. I was not weak. I struggled out of his arms and stood on my own feet.

Zach grabbed my hands "Cammie...I didn't mean to hurt you. She had been following me and I just gave up trying to make her stop. I promise..Promise Cammie I would never hurt you." I looked into his eyed. His normal mask hiding his emotions was gone. I could see the pleading in his eyes.

"I forgive you. Just don't do it again or let it happen again."

With that we went home

Later that night I got yelled at by Bex for leaving in the middle of school on our first day. I laid in my bed that night and stared at the ceiling. Today was Monday. Macey had informed me we were going to have a party Saturday night. For my birthday. I was excited yet nervous. I wouldn't be the Chameleon at all in this situation.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Anonymous POV

I was doing exactly as I was supposed to. I just had to split up the two love birds for good. It should be easy to do at her birthday this weekend. Once I did this I would get a rightful spot in the COC. I would've been the one to help in killing Cameron Morgan. All I had to do was wait and plan.

_**TEE HEE I did a short chapter real fast. You may be able to put 2 and 2 together. I'll update soon. I'll update even sooner if I get 55 reviews :)**_

_**Let me hear your suggestions!**_

_**IF YOU READ THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**KK I'm trying to get this story going cuz long story=reviews Reviews=more readers and so on.**_

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**_

Cammie POV

I told Zach I had forgiven but was still a little unsure about the whole Brianna thing. He was with Grant on the balcony. I could tell it was an intent conversation by the way Zach was frowning and Grant was actually listening intently.

I was sitting on the floor in Liz's room. She was currently hacking into the school's records. Five minutes ago she told me she had four more fire walls till she got into their student records. I was getting tired just sitting there. So me being me I decided to eavesdrop on Zach and Grant.

I walked to the glass door in my bedroom and silently pulled the door open just a crack.

"...I can't tell her though Grant..she'd hate me" I heard Zach saying this with a worried tone in his voice.

"I don't know what you should do dude." I heard Zach sigh so I guessed the conversation was over.

Weird. I carefully closed my door then sat on my bed and got out my laptop. I signed into my email (the one that has so many firewalls not even a CIA expert could break into our Gallagher/Blackthorne email system) and I had an email...from Mr. Solomon.

_Chameleon,_

_ At 5:00 p.m. tomorrow a new Blackthorne Boy shall be at your house. He will be joining the mission. His name is Aiden but his cover name shall be Charlie Willis. He has already been informed of the point of this mission and enrolled in the school system._

_Mr. Solomon _

Great. I called everyone downstairs. When I say called it's more like screamed at the top of my lungs telling everyone to get their butts down here. One by one they all came running down the stairs.

I explained the whole new guy thing. All the girls seemed fine with it but the boys seemed nervous and tense. I shrugged it off and headed back upstairs. I wasn't in the mood to be by people. I checked my internal clock. It was 8:12. Too early for me to be tired. I sighed. I just wanted peace and quiet. But I could hear Bex laughing with Grant as they went down the hallway and lots of other noises from my friends moving around.

I did the only thing I could think of. I decided to go skateboard. I learned once when I was bored on my grandparents farm. One of my friends there taught me. It was fairly easy. I slipped on some converse and left a note on the counter saying I would be back soon.

I went into our garage and grabbed one of the two skateboards in there. I set it down on the ground and took off. It felt awesome to be on a skateboard. With the wind in your hair I kept going until I was in the city right by our house. I saw a small diner and went in. I sat at a table. The place was practically empty. I just sat there thinking. Thinking about my relationship with Zach and the circle.

I felt tense around Zach now. I kept wondering about his trust.

Then I knew the circle was out there somewhere. Watching everything.

I went home later and went to bed knowing tomorrow would be a long day.

(Time pass-School/P.E.)

The whole day had been long and boring. Until P.E. We played dodge ball. Boys vs. girls. Eventually it was just us 8 left. We kept firing at each other. I nailed Jonas in the side. Zach hit Bex. Nick got Liz. Macey got Nick. and I got grant also. Then it was just me and Zach The game went back and forth for awhile till I got Zach off guard. He was bending to get a ball went I hit him. Right in the gut as he stood up.

The girls cheered and I was the winner. The boys were all mumbling bout losing to girls. I went and pecked Zach on the cheek and gave him a hug. Little did I know someone was watching us. And they weren't to happy with how close we were.

Anonymous POV

I thought I wouldn't have to do anything to break up Cammie and Zach. The Brianna thing didn't work. I was hoping the school [insert name for a trashy girl here] would break them up. It didnt work out that way. So now I needed to do something about it...and this party for Cammie would be the perfect time to do it.

_**I wrote this real fast tonight. For those of you who thought Anonymous was Brianna you are wrong sadly. What type of writer would I be if I gave away everything.**_

_**KK I'm going to start a LOOONG chapter leading up to/during/after the party for Cammie. I plan on slowly starting this week then staying up all night on Friday to finish it all for you guys!**_

_**PLEASE review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**KK I hope after writing this you all will review. Pwetty Pwease?**_

Cammie POV

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Aiden would be here in 2 hours. I looked around my room. Today was Friday. I had a pile of school clothes all over my floor. My bed needed to be made and last time I looked the downstairs T.V. room wasn't cleaned by the boys. I sighed.

I made a mental list that we need to make a good first impression. It was chore time. It helped that we were spies because we could move pretty fast. The hard part will be getting everyone to clean. We may be spies but we are still teenagers. Here goes nothing.

_5 minutes later_

"But Cammieeee..." Grant whined.

"Look Grant you are going to clean no matter what now go get your laundry. NOW!" Grant went to his room grumbling. I had a pile of everyone's laundry in front of me. I went to work on the laundry then gave out chores.

Everyone had to pick up their rooms, then I gave out the other chores such as dishes, vacuuming, and other stuff. I went to go put my soda from earlier in the fridge. When I looked in the fridge it was empty except for some lettuce and other vegetables.

_Not only do we have 4 teenage boys in this house but now we were going to have 5! I thought. _

I grabbed my purse and told Liz to make sure this house was clean when I got back. If it wasn't bad things would happen. Very bad things cause Cammie doesn't like looking like a messy and sloppy spy.

I grabbed my car and went to the store. When I got there I ran into none other than Ethan.

"Hey Hot stuff" he called out. Great just great. I glared at him and kept walking. I could hear his footsteps behind me. I waited until it sounded like he was right behind and then kicked backwards at him. I hit him in the gut. He glared at me but walked away embarrassed. I went on with my shopping restocking on everything we might need. Then I returned home at 4:45 to a spotless house. everyone helped unload the groceries. At 5 exactly I heard the gates that lead to our house open.

I went to the front door my arms crossed over my chest and Zach behind me. The new kid stepped out of the car he was in. He was as tall as Zach with hair that had been dyed black. He looked kind of hot...but not as hot as Zach.

"Hi I'm Aiden." He said flashing a smile. I smiled back "I'm Cammie and this is Zach. Everyone else is inside." He nodded and followed me inside. Everyone else was in the living room. They were at least trying to act civil. We gave our introductions and then we all separated after showing Aiden his room. After only a few minutes Bex came barging into my room.

"Come on Cammie we are going to the mall to get a dress for your party." She said casually. I. Did. Not. Wear. Dresses. But before I knew it Bex had me in the car and on my way to the mall. When we got there she took me t some dress shop. Bex tried on a lot of dresses. She said that all the girls were to wear them. The dresses were not supposed to be fancy but more like cocktail dresses. I tried on a few dresses and then tried on a Midnight Blue colored one. It stopped a few inches above the knee and had a bow under the chest area.

I kind of liked how it looked. Bex told me it looked great and she bought it just like that. We then went back home. When I got there I could hear loud music. The party was today that was why Bex made me leave so that they could set up. I couldn't help but smile. Bex made me run upstairs and change. Then she did my hair super fast and my makeup.

When I got downstairs a lot of people told me happy birthday. I politely thanked them while searching for Zach. I couldn't see him anywhere.

Zach POV

I was in a closet. Brianna had taken me in here she told me it was important. So I followed her. When I got to the closet I went inside. I heard someone but I couldn't place their voice.

"Hello Zach. Are you having fun?" A female voice asked

"I was until you pulled me in here." I growled.

The female laughed. "Zach let's get to the point. Your mother is very disappointed in you. So she gave me your mission. What I need you to do is when you leave this closet let Cammie see you kissing Brianna. When Cammie questions you all you'll need to tell her is that you never loved her. If you do that we will spare Cammie...for now at least."

I felt myself go pale. I promised I wouldn't break Cammie's heart. What would I do know?

_**Review Please. I BEG OF YOU TO REVIEW! Sorry this isn't the long chapter but don't worry I'm working on one!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you don't hate me for this chapter!**_

Zach POV

This was one of the hardest decisions of my life. I either broke Cammie's heart of I numbered her life to just a few days maybe 2 weeks. I could feel my emotionless mask slipping. A tear slipped down my cheek. I loved Cammie if I broke her heart she would be devastated. Her life was more important then happiness though right?

But what's the point of living if you can't be happy or with the one you want to be with.

The female voice spoke again "I hope you've made your decision."

I nodded my head I knew what I had to do

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Cammie POV

I'd been hanging out with a lot of people but still hadn't found Zach. I pushed through all of the people. There were A LOT of people here.

I froze as I was pushing my way through the crowd. I saw Zach. But he wasn't just talking with somebody. He was kissing someone. Brianna to be exact. I felt the tears in my eyes. I walked over to them. I pulled Zach off Brianna and slapped him. He looked at me with sad eyes. I flew to my room. I walked by Bex and she saw the tears. She chased after me. I got to my room and locked the door knowing she could unlock the door at any moment I grabbed a pair of clothes and money and shoved them into a duffel bag.

I wasn't leaving but I was getting out of this house. Screw the party.

I opened my balcony door and ran to the edge of the balcony. I looked over the railing. The drop wasn't too far down. I could land it. So with my duffle bag over my shoulder I jumped.

I landed on the ground with a soft thud. It hurt my feet a little bit but I was fine. As soon as I was sure I was fine I was off and running once again. I ran until I reached the town. Once I was there I slipped into a store. I went to the stores bathroom. Once there I took off my dress and put on my jeans and t-shirt.

I walked to the diner I had found before. I stepped inside and went to sit at the counter. I ordered a milkshake. I quickly did a scan of the diner. I knew the COC was still after me so I had to be careful. There was only an old couple talking quietly. It was fine.

I heard the front door chime signaling someone had entered the diner. I turn to look. There's a boy there. He looked about my age. He walked into the kitchen. I guess he works here. He comes out to the space in front of the counter with a pen behind his ear and a black t-shirt with the diners name on it. He looked over at me and smiled. I gave him a cold glare. He frowned. He came to stand behind the counter in front of me.

"You new around here?" was all he said. I nodded stifly.

"Well then I'm Nate. What's your name?"

I looked at him "Alyssa." Look at me being miss one word answers.

"Well since you are drinking a milkshake which is a comfort food and you have makeup running down your face I'm guessing you have been crying. Do you want to tell me why.

I shook my head no. He seemed fine with this.

"I like your necklace. I looked down it was the one Zach had given me. I took it off and handed it to him. "Get rid of it."

He looked confused but went and dropped it in the trash bin. When he came back I felt knew tears sliding down my cheeks. He looked at me and then hopped across the counter.

"I'll be right back." He ran into the kitchen then came back a minute later. When he came back he no longer had the Diner shirt on.

He looked at me. "You need some cheering up so your coming with me."

I was a spy. Nothing bad could really happen. Anyways I had a laser lipstick in my bag and a pocketknife in my shoe.

I followed him. He took me to the mall. We stayed there for 5 hours way late. I had a blast Nate had gotten me to smile and laugh again. We went to the movies there wasn't anything but some sappy chick flick showing when we got there. So we went and saw it and made sarcastic comments through out the whole movie. Then we messed around going to random shops. I tried on stuff and so did he. It may sound wierd but it was fun. I bought clothes that were my style and not Macey and Bex's styles.

We were walking down the street laughing. We had finally arrived at my house. The party had ended. I looked at Nate.

"Thanks for this. I had an awesome time." He smiled at me.

"No problem." He took out his cell phone. "What's your number?" We exchanged numbers and then said goodbye.

As soon as I walked into my house I was bombarded by Bex and Macey and everyone else. They all asked what had happened. I got mad all over again. I found Zack and looked at him. "Ask him" I said icily then I stormed up the stairs and texted Nate.

Like a normal girl would.

_**I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took this long to update.**_

_**PLEASE DONT BE MAD ABOUT ZAMMIE **_

_**I am a Zammie lover just wait to see where it goes. **_

_**-Mack**_


End file.
